


Argument

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensuke is mad at Kenichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Yosen week! Y'all know who edits these by now~

“Stop ignoring me, you stupid Gorilla!” Kensuke snapped, giving the larger boy a slap on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Kenichi flinched a just a bit. “Why did you hit me? First you scare off the only girl who wasn’t scared of my height and now you do this?”

“You were ignoring club issues just to flirt with her!” Kensuke replied, arms crossed. “How stupid are you?”

“Hey now…” Tatsuya walked up behind the captain, the coach close behind. “Leave Okamura-senpai alone. He was just excited.”

“Besides, you know he’s too fragile for that much verbal thrashing.” Masako added. “His crying can cause headaches.”

Wei and Atsushi had wandered up behind Kensuke at that point and shared a look. Apparently, they had something to say as well.

“He really should’ve focused on the club.” Wei said, giving a small shrug.

“Yeah~ I get in trouble when I don’t pay attention to club things, so it should be the same for Gorilla-senpai~” Atsushi added with a sure nod.

“Are you being serious right now?” Kenichi asked, a frown on his face. “Is that really worth running the one girl who liked me off?”

“It was!” Kensuke crossed his arms. “You’d embarrass yourself in the end, anyway!”

“Maybe it would’ve worked out!” Tatsuya replied, hands on his hips. “You wouldn’t know that.”

“He just wants to keep something to tease Okamura about.” Masako added with a sigh. “How childish…”

“Can you blame him~? Making fun of Gorilla-senpai can be entertaining.” Atsushi said and Wei nodded in agreement.

“Besides, maybe there’s another reason.” Wei added.

“Exactly!” Kensuke replied with a nod of his own. “You don’t know why I got angry about the girl!”

“We’d like to know.” Tatsuya replied, a hand on Kenichi’s shoulder. “You’re hurting Okamura-senpai!”

“Eh...Maybe you should tell~” Atsushi said with a small nod. “So they know you’re right.”

Kensuke took a deep breath. He apparently didn’t really want to say anything about it. Was it really something worth hiding, though?

If he didn’t, though, it wouldn’t be a good thing. The others would just keep fighting if he didn’t.

“I...overheard her talking to a friend.” Kensuke looked at his feet. “She was just trying to mess with you. Only your team is allowed to do that.”

Kenichi blinked. “Is...Is that the truth?”

“Of course it is, you idiot! Why would I lie about that?” The shorter third year replied with a small frown.

“Oh…” Kenichi seemed to deflate some. “I see...Thank you…”

They all sat in silence for a moment, letting Kenichi mentally lick his wounds. Eventually, Atsushi finally decided to break the silence.

“What a lame reason to get in a fight~”

Tatsuya gave a small nod. “Very lame!”

“Lamest reason ever.” Wei chirped in, taking a step back from Kensuke in precaution.

“You’re all lame.” Masako said, the last word seeming foreign to her tongue. “Actually no, you’re all a bunch of idiots sometimes.” That came much more naturally.

“Coach--”

“You two kiss and make up, then get to practice.” She pointed at the third years. “The rest of you get back to it now.”

The boys looked at each other. Masako was really the only teacher who could say that, huh?”

 

 


End file.
